


Unexpected Romance: Kendall KnightxReader

by odz1994



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: So I got bored and after writing my JamesXReader, I asked my roommate to help me pick who to write about next. She was of no help. She had me do eeny meany miney mo. And lo and behold Kendall was our winner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and after writing my JamesXReader, I asked my roommate to help me pick who to write about next. She was of no help. She had me do eeny meany miney mo. And lo and behold Kendall was our winner.

As the taxi cab pulled up to Rocque Records, your stomach was flipping with anxiety. 

‘What if he hates me and my shot is ruined.’ You thought to yourself as you paid the cab driver and got out with your bags. You didn’t have time to get to the Palm Woods since you were almost late anyways. You left your bags with the front desk and ran down the hallway to Gustavo’s office. As you got closer you could hear music being played from behind the door you were about to walk through. You knocked on the door and heard a scream of annoyance.

“WHAT?!” A man yelled as he opened the door.

You shrunk back, “I-I’m (Y/N). I-I have an appointment with Gustavo Rocque.”

He looked down at his watch, “You’re late. Come in. I’m finishing up with my Dogs and then I will get to you.”

‘Dogs? Why does he have dogs in the studio?’ You thought to yourself as you followed him into the sound room. There you saw four boys around your age on the other side of the glass. 

“Alright, Dogs. Let’s wrap this up. I have an appointment with…” He looked at you since it seems he forgot your name.

“(Y/N).”

“Yeah her. So can we not sound terrible and do it right?” Gustavo said as he started the music back up.

The boy with dirty blonde hair began, “Have you ever had the feeling you’re drawn to someone, yeah. And there isn’t anything they could have said or done.” 

“Kendall, you’re flat again.” Gustavo said into the mic.

“Come on, Gustavo. We have been in here all day. You keep telling me I’m flat, but you aren’t telling me how to fix it. So what am I supposed to do?” Kendall said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you how to fix it. You should fix it on your own.” Gustavo said calmly but you could tell he was getting irritated. 

“Gustavo, can we just take a break while you work with the new girl?” Kendall asked, getting equally as irritated. 

“Sure. Why not? Get out of my booth and switch places with the new girl.” Gustavo stood up and pushed them out as he pushed you in. 

“Now, I have your demo that you sent me right here,” He held up the CD that you sent to him over six months ago. “I took out your words and made it an instrumental. Sing me your part.”

“Y-Yes Sir.” 

 

XxX

 

After what seemed like forever, you were finally allowed to leave. Gustavo told you he would call you if he deemed you worthy to work with him. Whatever that meant. You quickly walked out to the front desk and grabbed your bags. You had forgotten to call a cab so you sat on the steps outside of Rocque Records as you waited for your cab. As you sat there you remembered that you never grabbed the jacket that you came in with. You placed your bags inside the door, afraid someone would take them, and ran back into the building. As you turned the corner you collided with another body, falling flat on your butt.

“Ow…” You rubbed your head.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” You opened your eyes and saw the boy from earlier. What was his name again?

“I-I’m fine. Are you okay, Kendall?” You said his name with a stronger question since you weren’t sure.

“Yeah I’m fine. What are you in such a hurry for? It can’t be to see Gustavo again.”

“Uhm no..I left my jacket in there.” 

“Is this it?” Kendall held up a light blue jacket.

“Yeah, but how did you get it?”

“Gustavo told me to hand it to the Lost and Found when I left.”

“Oh uhm thanks.” You took the jacket from his hands and slipped it on. 

“Are you leaving too?”

“Yeah, but I have to wait on my ride to get here.” 

“Where are you staying?”

“I just got a room at the Palm Woods.”

“Me and the guys live there. Do you just want us to give you a ride?”

You blushed lightly, “I don’t want to trouble you guys.”

“It’s no trouble at all. We’re all going to the same place.”

“My bags are up front.” You told him as you began walking back to the front doors. You grabbed your bags and followed Kendall to where the guys were waiting.

“Hey, Kendall, who’s your friend?” The brunette said.

“She has a name, James, if you remember correctly.”

“I’m (Y/N).” You held your hand towards them.

“I’m Logan. This is Carlos and you just met James.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys. I think you sounded really good in there today. I don’t care what Gustavo says.”

“Well, you should if he decides to keep you. He controls your career.” Kendall said as he got into the car. You frowned slightly and placed your bags in the trunk, piling into the back of the car with the rest of the guys. 

‘Did I say something to irritate him? It seems like he got an attitude with that last statement.’ You thought the entire ride to the Palm Woods. 

You got out of the car and grabbed your bags, “Thank you very much for the ride.”

“You’re welcome.” Logan said with a smile, “Do you need any help with your bags?”

“No, I think I got it. Thanks anyways.” You smiled back and headed into the building stopping at the front desk. 

“May I help you?” His nametag said Bitters.

“Uhm I’m (Y/N).”

“Ah yes. I have your room key right here. Just sign these papers and go to your room.”

‘Is everyone in this town rude?’ You thought to yourself as you signed the papers and headed for the elevator. You pressed the two button and waited for the doors to close.  
“Hold the elevator!” You heard someone yell. You held your arm out so the doors wouldn’t close and you saw Carlos quickly run in.

“Thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome. What floor?”

“We’re heading to the same.” 

You looked at him skeptically, “Why are you wearing a helmet?”

He shrugged, “The guys think I’m accident prone. And I’m pretty fond of wearing it all the time.”

“Oh okay.” As the elevator doors opened, you grabbed your bags and headed to Room 2B. You unlocked the door and went into your room. You put your bags down and sat on the couch. Once you finished unpacking your things, you looked out the window. It had a view of the pool where you noticed the group of boys from earlier. 

“I wonder if they would mind if I hung out with them.” You said as you changed into your swimsuit and grabbed a towel; heading down to the pool. When you got down there, you found an empty chair and lay out in the sun. You could see that they were busy so you didn’t want to intrude on their conversation. You put on your sunglasses and tried to avoid staring at them for too long. You could feel yourself blushing every time you got a glimpse of Kendall and you didn’t know why.  

‘Maybe I should go talk to him…them! Talk to them!’ You thought, ‘Quite singling him out.’ You smacked yourself on the forehead.

“Are you okay?” 

You opened your eyes and saw Logan standing in front of you, “Oh hi Logan. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your face is flushed.” He said to you, which only made it get redder.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t freak out.” He sat down beside you and lightly placed his hand on your forehead. “Well, you are a little warm.”

“I’ve been out in the sun. What do you expect?”

“You’ve only been here for a couple minutes. You wouldn’t burn that quickly.” 

“Look out, Newbie, Logan’s going all Dr. on you.” James said as the rest of the guys walked up to him. 

“Shut up, James.” Logan said as he stood up.

“So, how did it go with Gustavo earlier?” James asked.

“I don’t think he likes me.” You said.

“Gustavo doesn’t “like” anyone.” Kendall said, “You should actually be kinda lucky you got this far. Anyone would be happy to be in your shoes right now.” He said a little rudely to you.  
‘There was that tone again.’ You thought as you tried not to glare at him. 

“It was nice talking to you guys. But I have a lot more things to unpack. See you later.” As you got up from the chair with your towel draped over your arm, you swear you could hear the guys yelling at Kendall. You hid behind the door so you could hear their conversation.

“Kendall, seriously what is your deal today?” Carlos asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time we talk to her you get all rude.” James said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Isn’t it simple guys,” Logan started, “Kendall likes the new girl.” You gasped when you heard that last statement.

“Yeah whatever Logan. I don’t like the new girl. I have a crush on Jo.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have a crush on two girls. It’s not a crime. I mean she’s not bad looking. She’s kinda cute.”

‘Kinda cute?’ You thought, ‘Logan is really sweet, isn’t he?’ You continued to eavesdrop of their conversation. 

“Sure what if I do like her? What’s the big deal?” Kendall threw his arms up in the air as he talked.

“Well she likes you and if you keep acting this way, she’s gonna move on to someone else.” 

“And how do you know she likes me, Logan?” Kendall looked at him skeptically with his arms crossed.

“The entire time, although she was wearing sunglasses, I could tell she was looking at you. And when I came over here her face was red because she had caught herself checking you out.” Logan finished explaining. 

“I’m going back up to the room. See you guys later.” You panicked when you saw Kendall walking towards the building. The elevator wouldn’t get there in time, so you decided to take the stairs. You were out of breath by the time you made it up the first flight. Let’s face it, exercise sucks. As you made it up the second flight, you burst through the door and ran down the hallway colliding with someone and falling to the ground. Instead of landing on your butt like the last time, you had landed on top of them. 

“O-Oh geez…” You mumbled, blushing hard. “I am so sorry!” You were freaking out when you saw that you had run into Kendall. Again. 

“It’s alright. We have to keep meeting this way, huh?” He said with a smile. 

‘Was that a smile? Did he just smile at me?’ You blushed harder when you realized you never got off of him. You scrambled to your feet and wrapped your towel around yourself, suddenly feeling exposed. 

“Are you okay?” Kendall asked you as he stood up as well.

“Y-Yeah…I’m fine…” You looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“Logan can’t be right all the time, can he?” Kendall mumbled.

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing. Just something Logan told me.”

“What was that?” You asked as if you had no idea what he was talking about. 

“He said that you liked me. But I just met you a couple hours ago, there’s no way it could happen that quickly.”

“I do like you, Kendall. It’s you who doesn’t like me.”

“I never said that.” 

“You’re always so rude to me every time we talk.”

“That’s because…well I don’t really have a reason. I don’t mean to be rude. I am just so irritated with Gustavo because of today and I guess I took it out on you.”

“Apology accepted. Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to go to my room.” You turned and noticed that you were conveniently standing outside your room.

“Wait.”

“Hm.” You turned back around to look at him. Kendall ran a hand up through your hair and brought you closer to him before softly pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes widened and you blushed hard. You couldn’t think straight. You had never been kissed before. After some seconds went by, you kissed him back. 

“Well, what did I tell you guys?” Kendall pulled away and saw James, Logan, and Carlos standing outside the elevator doors.

“Oh shut up, guys.”

“We’ll see you back at the room, Kendall.” Logan smiled and patted his shoulder as they walked past the two of you.

“Well…uhm…that was unexpected.” You said to him.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” He smiled and kissed you again. As he pulled away you felt your phone vibrating in your bag. 

“Hello?” You said as you were unlocking your door.

“Be at the studio at 8 A.M. sharp tomorrow. If you’re late, you’re done.” Then the call ended.

“Who was that?” Kendall asked?

“I think it was Gustavo.”

“What did he say?” 

“I have to be at the studio at 8 tomorrow morning and if I’m late, I’m done.”

“Well, then don’t be late.”

“I’ll try.”

“He hates waiting.”

“I figured that out today.”

“Good luck. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” You smiled as you unlocked your door.

“One more thing.” He kissed you once more, “Good luck kiss.” He smiled and walked down the hallway to his own room. You walked into your room blushing like a maniac and worried about what the next day would be like.  



End file.
